1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to trailer hitches, and, more particularly, is concerned with an alignment guide for a trailer hitch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailer hitch guides have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,183, dated Dec. 24, 1985, Cook disclosed a trailer hitch guide constructed in accordance with the present invention mounting a base upon the vehicle hitch and a pair of detachably, mountable, lateral guides are attachable to the base for projecting rearwardly therefrom. A first cam surface is provided which is connectable to said base and a second cam surface is connectable to the trailer tongue. The first and second cam surfaces are formed to cooperate to cause relative vertical displacement between the vehicle hitch and the trailer tongue as the vehicle hitch approaches the trailer tongue. The trailer tongue is aligned in a horizontal plane and raised in a vertical plane during the approach until the socket on the trailer tongue is positioned over the ball hitch. The trailer tongue is then dropped upon the ball hitch engaging the socket over the ball. The lateral guides and cam surface are removable as necessary to facilitate freedom of angular movement between the trailer hitch and the trailer tongue.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,096, dated Feb. 22, 1994, Degelman disclosed a self aligning hitching device having a tongue support mountable on a vehicle or vehicle hitch. The tongue support has a mounting support so that the tongue support can easily be mounted on a vehicle. A tongue is provided that is mounted in the tongue support and is slideably free floating when in the locked position. It is at this time the connection is made between the towed and towing vehicles. Both the tongue and tongue support have wedging surfaces that guide the tongue now connected to a wedged or fully seated position at which time a spring biased locking pin secures them both together so that a towing vehicle carrying the tongue support and a towed vehicle connected to the tongue are now joined and ready for towing movement.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,510B1, dated May 22, 2001, Hammons disclosed a trailer hitch guide including a V-shaped fence removably attached to a base plate, the base plate being attached to a tow bar by a ball hitch. The V-shaped fence formed by a pair of plates defining a dihedral angle. The fence is temporarily and removably attached to the base plate by a pair of studs extending from the bottom edge of the fence plates. The base plate has a pair of elongated cylindrical tubes which define sockets into which the fence studs may be inserted. In a first embodiment, the base plate has a U-shaped member attached to the sides of the base plate with the crossbar in a plane vertically below the base plate, defining a rectangular collar in conjunction with the base plate having a perimeter slightly larger than the tow bar so that the collar slides over and encircles the tow bar. The elongated cylindrical tubes are attached to the sides of the U-shaped member. The collar prevents the guide from yawing around the base plate or rocking forwards and backwards as the socket on the trailer tongue pushes against the fence. In a second embodiment, the base plate is a flat plate having a notch defined in its back edge adapted for receiving the trailer hitch, the two elongated tubes depending from the bottom surface of the base plate. The fence is removed from the base plate after connection of the trailer hitch to allow unrestricted rotation of the hitch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,453, dated May 26, 1998, Bell disclosed an apparatus for use with a boat or similar type trailer comprising a bracket with a forwardly extending portion and a rearwardly extending portion securable to the framework of a trailer adjacent to the rear. A pivot pin is provided and has a fixed end secured to the bracket. A resilient C-shaped clip with a central extent and a front opening is secured to the forwardly extending portion of the bracket. Another resilient C-shaped clip with a central extent and a front opening is secured to the rearwardly extending portion of the bracket. A rigidly elongated tube is provided and has an aperture adjacent to its lower end pivotally received on the pin and adapted to be moved from a lower horizontal orientation to a raised vertical orientation. The pole is adapted to be received within the clip in either orientation and retained in such orientation until pulled upwardly by an external force applied as by a user, or pushed downwardly as by an external force applied as by boat or similar device.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,289, dated May 3, 1994, Johnson disclosed an optical targeting system for facilitating a vehicle operator""s effecting alignment of the respective hitch assembly components of a towing vehicle and a towed vehicle. The system includes first and second targets that are removably positionable in referencing relationship to respective ones of the hitch assembly components and a viewing mirror that is removably positionable on the towed vehicle to provide the vehicle operator positioned in the towing vehicle with a reflected view of the two targets. Each of the two targets include a longitudinal guidance element that is disposed in alignment with the longitudinal axis of its respective vehicle and a transverse guidance element that is transversely oriented to the respective longitudinal guidance element and located above the hitch assembly component to provide a visual reference to a vertical axis extending through those components.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,302, dated Oct. 18, 1977, Campbell disclosed a trailer hitch guide intended for use in assisting the driver of an automotive vehicle to align, for hitching purposes, a trailer hitch ball, of the type conventionally carried by an automobile or other automotive hauling vehicle, with a trailer hitch socket, of the type conventionally carried on the tongue of a trailer, the guide being comprised of a pair of identical, highly visible and electrically lightable guide members, one of the guide members being adapted to be temporarily attached to the trailer tongue while the other guide member is adapted to be temporarily attached to the rear of the hauling vehicle whereby both guide members are highly visible through the rear window of the vehicle, during dim lighting conditions and at night as well as during daylight hours, to a vehicle driver seated in the driver""s seat during the aligning operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,056, dated Mar. 15, 1977, Christensen disclosed a visual guide device for hitching vehicles. A guide device assists the driver of a towing vehicle in properly positioning the hitch ball located on same for connection with the hitch socket of a trailer. A cover is closely fit over the hitch ball to mount a telescoping sight arm thereto. A compressible ball is tightly inserted in the socket to mount a second telescoping sight arm to the trailer hitch. The sight arms provide guides which enable the driver to accurately back a towing vehicle toward the trailer for connection of the cooperating hitch portions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,199, dated Jul. 12, 1994, Howe disclosed a vehicle alignment assistance device which enables a towing vehicle to be aligned with a trailer in such a manner that the towing ball at the rear of the vehicle will be vertically aligned with the towing socket attached to the trailer. A visible target is located at the forward end of an extendable rod located within a box to be attached to the front end of the trailer. A sighting mark is located on the rear window of the towing vehicle. When the target-carrying member (rod) is extended from the box so that the target is in contact with the sighting mark on the towing vehicle, the towing socket will be vertically aligned with the towing ball. A driver of the vehicle backs the vehicle toward the trailer until the target carried at the end of the extended rod touches the sighting mark on the rear window. The rod can be pivotally mounted in the box, which can provide a waterproof storage for the rod when not in use as an alignment aid.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,621, dated Sep. 23, 1997, Lockwood disclosed a device for facilitating the alignment of a trailer hitch socket with the ball mounted on the towing vehicle composed of a fixed sight member, a pivoting sight member, and a stop plate. The pivoting sight member mounts on the edges of the trailer tongue and extends vertically upward to the point which it is visible from the towing vehicle. The fixed sight member is magnetically attached to the towing vehicle and mounted adjacent to the towing ball on the trailer hitch. The fixed sight member extends vertically upward to a height at which it is visible from within the towing vehicle. As the vehicle backs up toward the trailer, the driver can see the two sight members and steer such that they will come closer and closer together. When the socket is directly over the ball the pivoting sight member is actuated and signals the driver that the alignment is achieved. The stop brace prevents the towing vehicle from colliding with the trailer hitch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,593, dated Aug. 6, 1991, Collier disclosed a unitary trailer alignment guide for positioning a towing vehicle with respect to a trailer for connecting a trailer hitch, including a base, a telescoping upright member, a telescoping horizontal member joined at one end of the upright member and rotatable through 270 degrees at the joint, and a vertical member at the forward end of the horizontal member, remote from the joint. In use, a trailer guide is mounted on a trailer. The lengths of the telescoping vertical and horizontal member will touch the towing vehicle when the trailer is aligned with the towing vehicle in position for connecting the trailer hitch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,706, dated Oct. 28, 1997, Talcott disclosed a device for alignment of a trailer and a towing vehicle which consists of a visible mast placed on the trailer tongue to allow the towing vehicle driver to view the mast and to easily back into a correct position for coupling with the trailer. The mast has a pivotable arm which can be secured either in an extended contact position or a relaxed, downward position as necessary.
While these trailer hitch guides may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses an alignment guide for trailer hitches to provide a means for a person backing a vehicle having thereon a trailer hitch ball into proper alignment with the tongue and trailer hitch socket of a trailer. The present invention comprises a telescopic guide post for attachment onto the top of the hitch socket on the tongue of the trailer. A receiver, having a mounting base and a xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d member, is provided for magnetic attachment to the rear of the backing vehicle. The base of the xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d of the receiver member contacts the telescopic upright member to inform the driver of the vehicle that the ball of the hitch is directly under the hitch socket on the tongue of the trailer.
The object of the present invention is to allow the driver of a vehicle to easily connect to the trailer hitch of a trailer. A further objective is to provide an alignment guide that is easy to operate. A further objective of the present invention is to provide an alignment guide which is light and portable, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is defined by the appended claims.